


If these walls could talk

by louislittlesuns



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Help, I Don't Even Know, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson is Protective of Harry Styles, M/M, Masturbation, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislittlesuns/pseuds/louislittlesuns
Summary: After spending years moving from country to country Harry finally decides to move into the house he inherited from his late grandmother, in Canada.The news breaks out that a dead body has been found in the nearby lake. It doesn't intrigue him until he discovers a picture of a corpse in the attic of the old house while renovating. Why are things in this town so mysterious and why is the next-door neighbour so cryptic?Could this death be connected to another body that was recently discovered? Inspector Tomlinson thinks so…Harry and inspector Tomlinson get caught in a frantic race against time to solve the murder and stop rumours from spreading.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Jess and this is my first fic in a while. As you can tell from the tags and summary it will be a murder mystery fic! There will be mentions of dead bodies and other standard things you can expect to see in a murder mystery novel :)
> 
> I don't plan on including anything graphic, but if I do I will be sure to include it in the author's note before the chapter.
> 
> If you like Agatha Christie's works you will love this novel!
> 
> I'll appreciate any constructive criticism! And please leave kudos and comments if you like the fic <3
> 
> I will try to update every week! 
> 
> A massive thank you to Gabriella and Jule for beta~ing!
> 
> Mwahhhh, enjoy!!
> 
> ____

“Oi! Watch where you’re going!”

Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he applied the brakes of his old battered motorbike. He almost ran over an old man. The old man looked at him full of resentment but Harry tried his best to calm him down.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you!”

“Kids like you shouldn’t be allowed to ride a motorbike!”

“I’m deeply sorry, I’m not used to driving on this side of the road,” Harry blabbered, cheeks turning red, wishing he could vanish from this awkward situation. 

“Just watch where you’re going. If this happens again you’ll hear from me.”

“Yes sir,” Harry cringed. He really did not expect his first day of being in Banff, Canada, to go like this.

“You’re Harry Styles aren’t ya?”

Baffled, Harry dropped the sunglasses he was holding and stared at the old man like a deer in headlights.

“Oh don’t look so surprised young gun, it’s a small town people have been talking about you for weeks now.”

“I was not aware of this, but yeah I’m moving in-” 

“Your grandmother’s house, I know. Lovely lady she was.” At last, the man nodded at Harry and walked away as if nothing happened. Bewildered, Harry got back on his bike and started the engine. 

“I’m just tired, it’s okay...” He muttered to himself.

It was autumn, flickers of red and orange flashed in front of him as he rode faster trying to erase this awkward conversation from his mind. All along the rain-washed street, he could hear the sound of loose mud beneath the tires. The turning wheels made soft cracking sounds as he rode over tiny stems and leaves that were scattered all over the deserted street. He could have pulled the stems out of the wheels but he felt like it created a good ambience. The sound was somewhere between pretty and spooky, perfect for late October.

A little chuckle left his lips as he reminisced the time spent running up and down these very familiar streets as a kid. His heart filled with warmth as he spotted the house of his late grandma. The mountain in the distance dominated most of the view; snow covered its peak. Harry snapped out of his little reverie as a cold gust of wind hit him. Winters in Banff were always rough and brutal and the young man knew that the house was old and not fully prepared. But he had promised himself that he would be working day and night fixing the insulation and the radiators to prepare himself for winter. 

Harry pushed open the front door of the old but majestic house. He slowly made his way in as the floorboard creaked in the most haunted way. This house that once held onto happy moments in its floorboards and walls now looked empty and dull. He felt alone. Uncovered and exposed.

Harry had made the decision to finally settle down because his schedule was relentless even though he was still 26. He was previously at the head of his own start-up company based in Europe and created platforms online for young adults to publish their stories and books online for free. As much as he loved it, he would have to fly all over Europe to attend conferences and talks to promote his site and Harry was already fed up with this life. He wanted something simple, at least for a while, he wanted to focus on beginning his career as a fiction author, a dream he still held on to.

He threw his backpack to the ground and slowly walked around opening the windows in the hope to get rid of some of the dust and cobwebs that were all over the walls and ceilings. It would be a challenge to turn this house into a safe and warm haven before the wintry days arrived, but Harry was determined. 

*

Harry’s version of ‘determined’ was quite different from its actual definition. He had fallen asleep on the old rustic sofa that was weirdly placed in the centre of the living room right in front of the massive window that overlooked a dense forest. He sighed. It was nearly sunset and the birds were chirping loudly outside. He stood off the dusty sofa and he moaned in pain. He was definitely throwing this old thing out as soon as he could. 

He walked towards the window to pull the curtains and heard a rustling noise coming from outside. He stood still, controlled his breathing and stayed alert as his eyes moved from left to right trying to spot anything. He walked towards the window and squinted. His heart pounded in his chest, the tiny hairs on his forearms rose when he spotted a pair of dark boots in the bushes. He wasn’t sure if he was brave or stupid but he rushed towards the window and tried to open it. By the time he opened the window, the man who was hiding in the bushes had already fled. He jumped out of the window and walked across his backyard towards the forest. The man was gone, but there were footsteps left in the mud. He quickly grabbed his phone and called the police asking them to send a patrol down. He was probably just paranoid but he would rather be safe than sorry. 

He stood in his backyard for a few more minutes before deciding to make his way back inside. The man was too fast to be the older man Harry had encountered earlier. 

“I should probably make sure all the windows are locked tonight,” he muttered to himself.

“Hello, young man!”

Harry looked around so quickly that he felt dizzy and saw stars for a second. His senses were still on high alert. It was a petite blond woman, probably in her fifties. She wore dark blue tracksuits with heels. What an odd attire. 

“Hi-hi,” Harry stuttered. He really was not expecting to see anyone around here. The small woman walked towards the short wooden fence that separated his garden from hers. 

“Are you the new one moving into Mrs Styles old house?” she inquired.

“Yeah, I’m her grandson, thought I’d move down here to finally settle down and renovate the house. I missed being around here.”

“That’s lovely! I’m Marissa by the way. My husband and I moved here a few years ago. We were thinking of moving back to Ontario last summer but he got elected as the mayor, so we’re still here for now!”

“Nice to meet you, Marissa, I’m Harry,” Harry said politely. 

“You’re a handsome young man and you seem nice! What’s the catch?”

Harry blushed at her words but he also wanted to leave this conversation as quickly as it had begun. That woman was married and to top it all he had absolutely no interest in women. He has always dated men and did not want this to change. Although, he hadn’t been in a relationship in over two years. His previous relationship did not end well and his hectic schedule really did not help.

He smiled at her and thanked her but did not know what else to say. Harry knew he was not a bad-looking man. He was tall and his luscious long black hair always attracted attention. His green eyes always shone brightly. He had the sweetest smile. His dimple would always pop out whenever he laughed too hard. His tattoos always made people think that he was dark and mysterious, but in all honesty, he was the embodiment of a big teddy bear who always made funny( according to him) jokes and loved cuddles. 

“Since you’re new here, I’ll bring you some dinner later on today!” Harry tried his best to decline the offer but she was quite insistent and he didn’t like cooking so this worked out perfectly. He thanked her and bid her goodbye after chatting for a few more minutes.

Harry kept himself busy by unboxing the cartons that had arrived a little while ago. Even though he spent only an hour unpacking, it felt like he had been doing so for five hours now. No one had lived in this house for years and it was very apparent. Once he got bored taking stuff out of boxes, he went upstairs. He turned his old room which was a catastrophic mess into a cosy and tidy room. It still lacked some decoration. He made a mental note to go thrift shopping for some quirky furniture the next day. He walked towards his late grandmother’s room. Tears welled up in his eyes when he looked across the room. He missed her. Her room now looked sad and austere. He couldn’t even bring himself to walk in. Maybe he could turn it into a reading room and keep parts of the decoration that reminded him of his beloved grandma?

The loud ring coming from the doorbell made him jump ever so slightly. He had never lived alone in such a big house, he would have to get used to it. When he opened the door, he was greeted by Marissa’s bright smile. The latter was holding a tray of what looked like lasagnas.

“Hello again Harry, my husband sends his warmest welcome. Unfortunately, he couldn’t be here!”

“That’s alright I really appreciate you doing this,” he said brightly, his stomach already rumbling with hunger. 

“Oh don’t you worry it’s my pleasure! We are a very friendly neighbourhood. I’ll be sure to introduce you to everyone around tomorrow.”

“Here you go,” she said, handing him the food.

“Thank you,” he looked around awkwardly and said: “I would invite you inside but the house is still a mess at the moment.”

“I can visit any day Harry, don’t worry about it. Make sure to eat and get some rest.”

“Good evening Mrs Tremblay!”

They both looked up and Harry noticed that it was the old man he ran into earlier, aka the man he almost ran over but he was not planning on mentioning this to Marissa. 

“Hello Henry, It’s been a while,” Harry did not understand why she was shouting. He was barely 2 metres away. Henry was walking home, Harry assumed. The old man was dressed in a heavy winter coat and wore a red beret hat.

“Indeed. If I were you I wouldn’t be out so late, I’m already heading home,” the old man grumbled as he waved goodbye and slowly walked away. He didn’t even acknowledge Harry. 

“Oh, this man. He’s constantly grumpy, you’ll get used to him, Harry. Just don’t take anything he says personally.” Harry let out a chuckle but was curious about what he said.  
“What did he mean when he said that you shouldn’t be out so late?” 

“I did not want to frighten you so soon but a body was discovered in the lake at the foot of the mountain last week. The police haven't identified who the person is but we are all confused because if it was someone from the town we would surely know,” Marissa said very quietly.

“Oh,” was the only word that came out of Harry’s mouth. He was definitely not prepared to hear this. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he processed that information.

“I hope this doesn’t make you run away from our town. I can assure you that such things don’t happen usually,” Marissa said in what felt like a very motherly tone.

“Yeah, that’s true. I do hope they manage to identify who it is,” Harry gulped. He thanked Marissa again and shut the front door, making sure to lock it. He sat at the kitchen table and ate his lasagna straight from the baking tray. He was too exhausted to care. He felt lonely. Had he made the right decision to move all the way here?

He chucked the unfinished lasagna in the fridge and decided it was time for him to sleep. It had been a long and eventful day. On his way to his room, he spotted the door that led to the attic. He smiled fondly as he remembered all the time spent there playing for hours with his sister and cousins. He thought it would be a great idea to have a look around the attic before going to bed.

He unlatched the lock, pulled open the tiny door and pulled down the ladder. He climbed up the ladder and almost tripped as he pulled himself through the tiny space. Harry flicked the light switch on and started sneezing when a whiff of dust hit him right in the face. Newspapers that gave the date of a few years ago were scattered all over the place.

He spent a few minutes just sitting on the floor thinking about the good old times. Harry spotted a vault that was under the big oak table. He crawled under the table and opened the vault. He sneezed again as more dust flew around. He rummaged through piles of paper and old newspapers until one article caught his eye. Wide-eyed he stared at the headline of the article.

“Investigations continue after a man's body was found in the lake”

Harry gulped as he looked at the picture that was attached to the newspaper. It was blurry and was of low quality but there was definitely a dead body in that picture. He quickly dropped the photograph and continued reading. 

“... the body was not found in their jurisdiction so the case was taken over by 29-year-old Inspector Tomlinson…” The article was one year old and it reminded him of today’s events.

Why was the picture in here and who the hell was Inspector Tomlinson?


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back again with a second chapter!
> 
> It's a longer one this time but I promise you'll love the ending :D
> 
> I would like to thank Jule, Gabriela and Merlot for beta~ing. 
> 
> The writing style of this fic is different from most Larry fics because it's similar to murder mystery novels so I do hope that you still like it!
> 
> _______

Harry’s eyes fluttered open slowly. He looked up towards the small window where beams of sunshine came through. The peach-coloured curtains added a pale orange glow to the morning light. Harry sat up, and let out a groan when he felt the pain in his lower back. Falling asleep on the hard wooden floor of the attic was not a great idea. He must have been here for a while because the material of his shirt was warm between his fingers.

The young man glanced down at the mess of papers and old photographs scattered around him. He picked up the picture that he found the previous night and turned it around. There was an address scribbled in dark ink:

_**1135 ** __  
**** Marigold street  
Banff, AB  
Canada_

********

********

____

____

Harry stared at the address, shocked and speechless. He did not know the area very well but he could guess that this place was not very far from here. It couldn’t have been his grandmother, she passed away about 3 years ago and the newspaper was only one year old. He wondered if someone lived here before he moved in?

Was a squatter living in his house?

Harry suddenly felt claustrophobic, the walls around him appeared closer, his palms were sweaty and his heart was beating so fast that he could hear it. He stood up and climbed out of the attic before his fear spiralled into a full-blown panic. He clung to the photograph as he walked to the closest window and opened it to get some fresh air. He looked down at the forest and remembered the pair of boots that he saw the previous day.

“Could the person have left the photograph in here? Maybe they came back to try and get it back?” Great. Harry was talking to himself now.

He used a bubble and put his hair up in a bun. Harry had to find answers. He started pacing back and forth thinking about what to do next. The young man walked down to the kitchen and turned on his laptop. The wifi subscription had not gone live yet so he used the hotspot on his phone to connect to the internet. He looked up the address online and a shiver ran down his back when found out that the house was merely a few minutes away from here. Was it worth risking his life to find out who lived there? Probably. Harry did not know what was going on. Usually, he would stay out of drama but this time he just couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was also planning on finding out who this inspector Tomlinson was. The inspector could potentially use the photograph and maybe Harry could ask him about all the peculiar things happening in this town. 

He put the photograph and the newspaper down on the kitchen table and went upstairs to shower. In the shower, the water came as a soothing cascade, warm and steady, awakening his skin in all the right ways. The warm shower soothed him. 

After getting dressed, he walked back downstairs and busied himself cleaning the living room which was still filled with dust and cobwebs.

*

Harry smiled brightly, his dimple popping out. He was pleased because he had managed to clean the entirety of the ground floor. Ding. Harry dropped the vacuum cleaner to the ground as the doorbell rang. He glanced at his reflection in the tiny mirror on the wall to make sure he at least looked decent.

“Good afternoon Harry!” Marissa brightly exclaimed. Harry was very happy to see her. He secretly hoped that she had brought him some food. Harry enjoyed cooking but these days he was too tired to even put the kettle on. 

“‘Afternoon Marissa, it’s nice to see you today.”

“Yes! I would like to introduce you to someone today. I’m sure that you’ll love her!”

“I’m sure but I’ve been cleaning all day and I look like a mess.”

“Oh don’t be silly darling! You look just fine, I’m sure she won’t mind.”

“Well, if you insist,” Harry grimaced.

“Before we leave, I brought you some warm poutine which I think you will love.”

Harry was ecstatic. He loved poutine but he hadn’t eaten any in years. 

“Thank you, that is so kind of you. I’ve been craving some poutine even since I arrived.” Harry thanked Marissa one more time and placed the poutine on the kitchen table before making his way out. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

“There she is!” Marissa exclaimed, voice filled with joy and excitement. Harry did not understand why she always sounded so happy and excited. The young girl who was standing in front of him looked very pretty and looked like she was in her twenties. Her long and dark hair fringe covered her face but she had nice eyes. She was way shorter than Harry. Her clothes were casual but looked so impeccable they appeared new. 

“Hello, I’m Harry,” he uttered, trying his best not to look disinterested. 

“Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Jenna!,” she smiled politely.

“Oh, you two look so cute already. Harry I would like to let you know that Jenna is our local veterinary and she’s been here for a few years now. I think you two should plan something together!”

“Uh- sure.” 

Harry did not even know how to react. Was this lady trying to hook him up with Jenna?

“Perfect. I’ll leave you both to it then,” and with that, Marissa turned around and walked away, heels clicking against the humid pavement. 

“Well, looks like we are going on a date?” Jenna said awkwardly playing with the ends of her hair.

“Yeah…” 

“Okay, I can’t keep quiet. I’m lesbian and I don’t want to go on a date with you even if you look nice and-”

“No stop! This is amazing. I’m actually gay and trust me I really don’t know what just happened.”

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Harry laughed so hard that tears pooled up in his eyes. He needed a good laugh after the recent events.

“So how about we go on a friendly date?” Jenna suggested.

“Hell yeah! Let’s do that.”

They chatted away as they made their way towards a small cafe. They sat down by the window and Harry ordered a large green tea latte while Jenna ordered a cappuccino. They talked for quite a bit about the most random things. Harry started to feel better. Maybe having a friend would ease his mind. He thought of asking her about old Henry because he was really curious as to why this old man was constantly grumpy.

“I wouldn’t even know where to start. Henry has lived here his entire life and has always despised everyone. Although, back in the day he used to be a lot sweeter since he lost his wife a couple of years ago he just became more bitter.”

“I feel sorry for him. Does he live by himself then?”

“Yes, he does. I often drop by to see if he’s doing well even though he does not appreciate visitors,” Jenna chuckled.

“Well it’s good to know that he doesn’t hate me only,” Harry laughed.

“Oh, trust me, this old man hates everyone.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Harry remembered something.

“I have something to ask you, Jen. Do you know inspector Tomlinson by any chance?”

“Yes! He’s lovely. He’s always lived here and literally, everyone loves him. I’m not even kidding. He is so helpful and genuine. But, how do you know him?”

“I heard his name on the radio yesterday when they were talking about the body that was found in the lake,” Harry lied swiftly.

“Ah yes, it’s scary, to be honest. I did not expect such a thing to happen again. Inspector Tomlinson is doing his best to solve this case,” Jenna said quietly.

“Hmm, do you know where I can find him?” Harry asked, hoping that Jenna wouldn’t question him any further. 

“Well, I know that he lives and works in the area but I don’t exactly know where. But I could ask around and get back to you if I find anything?”

“Yeah, that would be perfect!”

They talked for a few more minutes and exchanged numbers before parting ways. Content, Harry walked home and collapsed on his bed. He needed a well-deserved nap.

After an hour Harry woke up and figured that he should go check out the address he found earlier. He rolled out of bed and threw on a coat before heading outside not even bothering to take an umbrella.

Harry walked lazily towards the address that was on the photograph. His boots made a splashing sound as he walked down the wet rain-washed cement of the pathway. He stopped and took in a few deep breaths when he reached his destination. The exterior looked immaculate. It seemed like the two-storey house had been freshly painted. Harry smiled when he thought about all the answers he’d be getting. That would clear up his mind and make him less anxious.

Harry was still standing at the gates because he was blown away by the beauty of the house. It was built with tan stones and granite decorations. The small, rectangular windows accentuated the beauty of this house that looked about a century old. The roof was covered in red tiles and two chimneys sat on either side of the house. Winters in this home must be really cosy. The house itself was surrounded by a modest garden consisting mostly of small trees and tanned grass that probably looked nice in the summer. The young man walked up the three stairs and knocked on the front door, hoping to get a response. 

He knocked a second time, then a third time. He knew what he was doing was extremely bad but he pushed down on the doorknob and gasped when the door opened. To his dismay, the house looked old and tacky. Pots and empty boxes were scattered all over the floor and a few pigeons seemed to have turned this home into their sweet haven. The floor was an old-fashioned parquet with a blend of deep homely browns and the walls were the greens of a shattered emerald ring. There were barely any words to describe this house. It felt homely yet so depressing. The floorboard creaked as he walked in, keeping his guard up.

“Hello?”

His voice echoed in the empty living room. Harry knew that he had to leave but he was determined and maybe a little insane. He walked around quietly trying to spot any clues that would help him in his quest. There were old paintings still present against the walls, dusty and unloved. There is no electricity but the pale sunlight that made its way through the windows allow him to see where he is going. 

Harry ran a finger along the old, dusty table in the centre of the living room. He stopped abruptly when he found another newspaper of the same date as the one he found in his grandmother’s attic. He picked it up and read through it just to make sure that it was the same article. It was indeed the same one. Could it have been a coincidence?

Harry figured that he should leave. The night was falling, enveloping the greenery with a thick blanket of darkness. He did not want to spend the night in an abandoned house, especially after what he discovered this morning. Harry quickly walked out as his watch ticked. 

He walked out, not even bothering to lock the door properly. A cold but humid autumn breeze eddies his soft curls. The gentle winds even sounded like a comforting lullaby. The shuffling of the leaves suddenly caught his attention. He looked to his right and squinted when he saw something familiar. There were footprints in the mud and they looked identical to those he saw yesterday. Harry felt unwell. What if that was the home of the person who was hiding in the bushes outside his house?

The police had not gotten back to him yet on that matter and he was still anxious. Harry walked away as fast as his long legs could manage. He did not want to admit it to himself but Harry was terrified. Hopefully, he had not been followed. The latter kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure that no one was around.

Harry walked and walked for what seemed like hours. He had finally calmed down and was ready to go home, but he found himself in a park. The park looked big and somewhat welcoming, although it was barely lit. Harry used the flashlight from his phone and let out a sigh of relief when he spotted a bench. He was out of breath and he was cold. All he wanted to do right now was to take a warm shower and sleep for twelve hours, but getting some rest before heading home would not hurt anyone.

Harry sat down on the wooden bench and sighed. The atmosphere was full of gloom and the air hung heavy. Thoughts ran through his mind as he questioned everything around him. Was he safe in this town? Should he move back to England? His life back home was hectic but at least there was no threat looming over his head.

All of a sudden he was bathed in a light so bright that all he could see was white. 

“Young man, put your hands up in evidence and tell me why you’re here,” a raspy but surprisingly high pitched voice came out of nowhere.

“Huh?”

Still blinded by the light which seemed to come from a flashlight, Harry lifted his arms in a very awkward manner and for some reason decided to stand up. He was instantly tackled to the ground by a shorter man who was yelling at him to not move. The wet mud clung to his back and he was fairly sure that his luscious locks were now covered in dirt. Harry craned his neck around to look at who was on top of him. His eyes locked with the latter’s eyes; he had fiery blue eyes that made Harry’s breath hitch. His eyes were the blue of every dancing sky, a shade so perfectly illuminated by the moonlight, and probably by the flashlight. Harry had to get up somehow, but he could barely move. He had never seen such perfect eyes. His pale lips were set in a line on his pretty face. The features of his face were soft but he had a light stubble. 

“Who are you and why are you here? You better answer before I whip out the handcuffs,” Harry was more than tempted to tell him to do so, all due to the filthy mind of his but decided otherwise. Before Harry could answer, the latter who he now assumed to be a police officer, pointed the flashlight directly in Harry’s face once again. Harry was exasperated. He turned his head to the side, trying to blink the stars and flying dots away. The officer’s warm breath stroked his cheek and ear. He smelled like clean spice and vanilla. A thrilling shiver coursed over him and a surprisingly tantalising heat shot down his centre. That’s when it finally clicked, he should really get up. Getting an erection while on the verge of getting arrested would not look very good.

“Could you get off me and give me a chance to explain please,” he said, his voice raspier than usual. 

“If you make any abrupt movement, I’ll take you down again,” The officer got up swiftly and stood right by Harry’s feet. As he stood up, the chilly air caught his attention and made him realise that he was covered in sweat. 

“Can I ask you why you tackled me? This was so uncalled for,” Harry huffed, trying to take some tiny sticks out of his hair.

“I ask the questions kid, you answer them. Why were you down here? Don’t you know it’s a restricted area?”

“A restricted area? It’s a park!”

“Don’t-”

“And I’m still wondering why you tackled me for absolutely no reason!”

Harry was fuming. This ravishingly handsome man he had just met was already driving him nuts. 

“Are you thick? This is a crime scene and it is prohibited for the public to come in here. Now you have most probably corrupted some evidence!”

“Well if that’s the case you should have signs up in front of the park!” Harry knew that he was being irrational but too much blood was heading south instead of going to his brain; he couldn’t think straight right now.

“There were signs! Now you’re acting very suspicious, I will have to take you with me for an interrogation.” 

“What? I haven’t done anything! I moved here yesterday and things are already going south!”

“Wait so you’re new here?” The latter asked curiously. 

“Yes!”

“For Christ sake, just go home, you’ve wasted half an hour of my time. I don’t have time to waste on you. I’m literally on a time limit. If I don’t solve this case soon things will get worse,” Harry let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“Apologies officer-”

“It’s inspector and if I ever see you roaming around here I’ll have you arrested.”

“Inspector who?”

“What?”

“What’s your name dumbass?”

“Watch your mouth, It’s inspector Tomlinson,” he said with a smirk. Realisation dawned upon Harry when he heard the man’s name. He was the inspector he had been trying so hard to find since morning! Harry opened his mouth to speak but Tomlinson was already heading towards his jeep.

“Hey, wait! I’ve been looking for you since I woke up!”

“Sure kid,” Tomlinson said without even looking back at Harry.

“I’m not kidding! Wait!”

“And I’m not a kid, you jerk!” Harry shouted again, but Inspector Tomlinson had already taken off. Harry let his mouth drop. He couldn’t believe his eyes. What a nightmare. He would have to go track down this inspector Tomlinson tomorrow. Well, at least now Harry knew what he looked like. To make matters worse thunder roared above him and droplets of rain hit his face.

Two minutes later, it started pouring. Harry was already drenched from head to toe. He hadn’t realised how far he had walked. He was still quite far from his home. Even though the rain was ice cold, he still felt hot and bothered. Why did this inspector have such an effect on him? 

When he got home he took his shoes off and left them by the door. Harry rushed to the bathroom to take a cold shower. After his shower, he settled in bed. He laid in bed, pensive about everything. Harry was finally in bed but he couldn’t sleep. He didn’t want to sleep. He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling absent-mindedly. 

Harry couldn’t stop thinking about the inspector. He could not forget how his piercing blue eyes looked at him. Harry had just met him but he couldn’t get enough of him. He was tired and sore but he didn’t care. His hand slipped under the covers and down his boxers. His dick was already aching for attention. He gripped his dick and started jerking himself off. It was raw and messy. Harry just wanted release. He wanted him. He wanted the ache. He wanted Tomlinson on top of him. Harry wanted to watch his face as his sweat dripped on him. 

“Fuck,” he breathed as he rolled his eyes. Harry arched his lower back and thrust into his hand harshly. With two more (hard) tugs he let out a guttural moan and came all over his stomach and chest. Harry was spent. His body relaxed, his stomach rising and falling beneath. After a minute of cooling down, he took a T-shirt that was lying on the floor and wiped his hand and chest.

He made a mental note to find Inspector Tomlinson to talk to him about his findings. Obviously, Harry just wanted to talk to him about the picture that was found in his attic. Obviously. He set an alarm for the morning and closed his eyes. He had to find the answers to his questions. This whole situation was already getting out of hands. The picture he had could potentially prevent another murder. But that was something he could deal with the next day.

Relaxed and content, Harry finally slipped into a deep slumber.


End file.
